


Carry Me

by jabedalien



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Scars, Sex Games, porn without porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jabedalien/pseuds/jabedalien
Summary: Jeff: Give me a refresher on the rules.Abed: First person to touch the other loses.Jeff: I feel like you think you’re going to win this.Abed: Maybe because I will.Jeff: We’ll see about that.
Relationships: Abed Nadir/Jeff Winger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Carry Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is just smut that I stopped at the part where it becomes smut cause I didn't wanna write it all. maybe a part two, but also probably not come on im terrible at updating.

_Jeff: Give me a refresher on the rules._

_Abed: First person to touch the other loses._

_Jeff: I feel like you think you’re going to win this._

_Abed: Maybe because I will._

_Jeff: We’ll see about that._

Jeff swung the door open for Abed in a soft blue robe, running a hand through still-wet hair. Abed went to put his hand on his chest and kiss him, but Jeff took a step back and the smile turned to a smirk.

“I thought we were playing the game today?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Okay, cool cool cool.” Abed answered, trying to sound nonchalant.

He kept his eyes on Jeff as he walked to the couch and sat down. For a second Abed forgot the game all over again, and instinctively went to fit into Jeff’s side before he raised a hand to stop him.

“I thought you knew the rules.” Jeff said.

“The robe just looks really fluffy.” Abed said, trying to resist reaching a hand out to feel the fabric.

“It is.” Jeff answered offhandedly, grabbing the remote and turning on the tv.

Abed sat down maddeningly far from Jeff, their bodies a foot apart, which was decidedly about three feet too many. He didn’t really register what was on tv, even though Jeff seemed to be watching intently. Instead, Abed was busy cataloging very inch of Jeff he could see. He looked good, way too good. All relaxed and quietly confident, leaning against the couch with his gaze on the screen like Abed wasn’t even there. The robe didn’t leave much to the imagination, his collarbones peeking out of the top and when he propped a foot up against the coffee table it exposed the long line of his leg. For a second Abed wondered if he should avert his eyes, pretend to not be looking at the scars lining the inside of Jeff’s thigh, even if he’s seen them dozens of times over. Abed liked them though, maybe even loved them a little. Loved that he had a few matching scars, nearly faded but still there, always there, on the tops of his legs and the insides of his wrists. Loved that Jeff looked down at his own leg for a moment, like a silent recognition of their existence, then turned back to the television without moving to cover them. So Abed kept looking at his bare legs, wanting desperately to touch them, to untie the robe and touch all of him.

Twenty minutes in this was already infuriating, and Abed was already more desperate than he would like. He wanted to crawl on top of Jeff and say _“Kiss me, just do it, I know you want to.”_ But Abed didn’t like losing. He isn’t as competitive as Jeff though, so this idea was probably doomed from the start. But Abed liked getting what he wanted, particularly in bed. And Jeff liked giving Abed what he wanted, but occasionally he wanted to change the script a little.

Abed caught Jeff looking at him with a smug grin, like he _knew_ he was winning without either of them saying anything. Abed carefully peeled his sweatshirt off and dropped it to the floor. Jeff raised his eyebrows but didn’t react, so Abed pulled his t-shirt off as well, and leaned back on the couch. Jeff was still looking at him, much less subtle now, eye’s raking over Abed’s bare chest, but he jerked his head away and didn’t move from his position at the other end of the couch.

“Jeffy.” Abed addressed him, enduring a painful few seconds as Jeff took his time moving his gaze from the tv over to Abed. “I love you.” Abed said when Jeff finally turned to him.

Jeff chuckled. “Did you just call me _Jeffy_?”

“Figured it was worth a shot.” Abed muttered.

“It’s gonna take more than that to break me, babe.” Jeff replied, looking back at the tv.

Abed almost said _“It isn’t fair to call me babe when I’m not sitting in your lap.”,_ but instead he bit his tongue and tried to watch what seemed like the world’s worst soap opera.

“What’s even happening right now?” Abed asked as two women started screaming at each other on screen.

“Well she cheated on her husband with that woman’s son, right? But the son was also dating her employee, who owes the other woman money, because she rear-ended her car, and we still don’t really know whose fault it was, but I’m betting this one.”

“You seem very invested in this.”

“Maybe it’s on a lot in the break room at Greendale. And maybe also at my house.” Jeff said, turning to Abed. For a second it seemed like he was going to close the distance between them, but he didn’t.

Abed isn’t sure if he likes it, but he knows Jeff suffers through enough television for Abed that he more than owes him this one show.

“I need your hand.” Abed said after another commercial break.

“That’s against the rules. You have stim toys here.” Jeff answered.

“But your hand is better.” Abed pouted.

Jeff didn’t respond. Abed flipped around on the couch to dangle his legs over the back, watching the tv upside down and flapping his hands.

“Having fun?” Jeff asked, clearly amused by Abed’s efforts to distract himself.

“Yep.” Abed answered, refusing to look in Jeff’s direction or stop what he was doing.

They made it through another episode, then one more, and Abed realized that Jeff really, really, wasn’t going to give this up.

“Fine.” Abed said, crawling over and kneeling on top of Jeff. “You win. Happy?”

“I’m _so_ happy.” Jeff grinned up at him.

At this point Abed was done with the games, with all this no touching bullshit, he wanted Jeff, _now_.

“Gimme.” Abed demanded, pulling at the edges of the robe to expose Jeff’s chest, sighing in frustration when he realized it was wrapped too tight to move away. Abed gave a dirty look at the waistband, which was tied in some weird knot he was never going to be able to undo.

He glared down at Jeff. “Untie it.” Abed demanded. “I want you.”

“Say it again.” Jeff said back, putting his hands on the tie and waiting.

“Fuck Jeff, I want you.” Abed repeated, tugging on the robe.

“What’s the magic word?”

“ _Please_. Gimme. Come _on_ , Jeff.”

Jeff undid the knot and let the robe fall open, exposing his naked body under it, and Abed greedily sucked at a nipple, eyes darting to Jeff’s face when he moaned.

“You’re really into this.”

“Of course I’m into this, Abed. I’m just not as obvious as you.”

“Point taken. Carry me.” Abed directed wrapping his legs tight around Jeff’s waist.

Jeff bent his knees as he stood up on the couch, his hands sliding down Abed’s thighs and around his ass. Abed clung onto him, holding their chests as close as he could.

“The robe _is_ really soft.” Abed said, rubbing his cheek against the fabric.

“Do you want me to get you one?” Jeff asked, adjusting Abed in his arms.

“And we can match?” Abed whispered into his ear.

Jeff can’t do anything to hide the stupid grin on his face. “Sure, Abed.”

“I love you.” He said back, his voice taking on a sickly sweet, Audrey Hepburn in _Roman Holiday_ sort of sound for a moment, accompanied by the digging of his fingernails in Jeff’s shoulders under the robe.

“ _Ow_ ” Jeff winced.

“Sorry.” Abed apologized, moving his hands away.

“I didn’t ask you to stop.” Jeff said back.

Abed sucked a hickey into Jeff’s neck and pressed his nails into skin again. He squeezed his thighs and rocked his hips against Jeff’s waist, whimpering into the fabric of the robe.

“What’s gotten into you?” Jeff asked as they got to the bedroom. He tried to drop Abed onto the bed, but he was still clinging to his chest.

“The game was a lot.” Abed said. “But you won, so what do you wanna do?”

Jeff thinks for a moment, them tosses Abed onto the mattress and falls on after him, laughing. “Whatever the hell you want.”


End file.
